A Merry Christmas To You
by Baby-Snow
Summary: Sakura believed she will be alone for another Christmas but this time, the boys fought their way back. Back to the only woman who looked after them for years! One Shot!


Title: A Merry Christmas to you

By: Baby-Snow

Coupling: None

Rating: K+

Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! This is my very first fiction and I hope you would understand that English is not my very 1st language, so please, bear with me! Thank you!

* * *

She was 23 years old and no longer a child. Everyone in the village has witness her sudden change a few years back. Her teammates have missed her transformation from their absence in the past, but when they realized her, they were sent away to a mission.

She was a full-grown woman. No longer that unreliable pink haired kunoichi. She became the right hand medic-nin of the Hokage when she turned 17 and passed the jounin exam at the age of 19. Respected and well known to the village, also the pride and joy of the Hokage her self.

But that's not all…

Haruno Sakura was also the desired woman of Kohona men.

The spirit was highly that month and everyone was preparing for the event. It was also snowing which was rare to the village. Children play and having a merry day, which put a smile to those who watched them. Free and untouched by the horror, pain and lost.

Sakura leaned against the tree as she watched a little girl play with her two friends, which happened to be boys. She giggled as one of the boys playfully threw her a snowball in the back, which she returned. The three continued to play, happily and innocent.

'… How long has it been?' She asked her self, 'Ah, 3 years after I turned 20…'

She have pushed her self off the tree and turned away from the laughing children. Walking on the familiar path to where Team 7 used to meet every morning that brings memories.

'I wish we were here together now,' Sakura touched the red pillar of the bridge, 'It would be nice…'

It was 3 years ago when they have received a spy mission to Snow Country. 3 years have passed that she has not received any word from them. The Hokage would just assure her that they are well and alive but that was not enough for her.

Sakura misses them terribly; she worries and couldn't help her self. After all these years, she still worries over them even if they were the most powerful Jounins in their village. She can't stop it; they were 'her' men and always will be.

'I wonder what they would have said after seeing me so different before they left that day…' Sakura giggled at the memory, 'Naruto looked like he swallowed a large apple, Sasuke looked like he was going to say something but always stop himself and Kakashi…'

Sakura let out a laugh, '…he couldn't keep his eyes off me'

The snow began to fall again for the 3rd time that day. Sakura looked up to the white and gray sky, she smiled.

"A white Christmas this year…" Her voice choked a little, "But it won't be a merry one…"

-

"What do you mean it was off the chart?" The blond woman asked, given the male Jounin in front of her with a disapproving look, "How is that possible?"

"Well, Ma'am… The group that we've sent have put them selves in line and decided to take the matter head on. The Snow-Jounin who accompanied them was shocked by their actions." The man carefully explained, "He also mentioned that 'they' have been complaining of being away from home for too long and been missing 'her' too much…"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow; she looked amused, "Really? Is that what the Snow-Jounin said?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the man answered quickly, "Is there anything else you wish for me to report?"

"Yes, have any of them been injured in anyway?" She asked.

"Not too much ma'am! Top Dog has scratches but nothing serious. Black Blood had some scars that will easily be removed and Yellow Fox got a few bruises that isn't life threatening…"

Tsunade smiled, "Then they have gathered enough information and dispose of the problem with success…"

"Yes, Ma'am! The mission was a success and they are on their way home!" The Jounin nodded, "They will be reaching the village in less than 3 hours!"

"Well, let's give them a fair of welcome from being away from home for so long!" Tsunade stood up from her large chair, "Shizume!"

The door of the Hokage's office opened, a woman with short black hair stepped inside the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Please, have someone look for our pink kunoichi and send her here! Tell her it's urgent!" Tsunade smiled at her.

Shizume grinned, which she understood the meaning of that smile and nodded. Closing the door on her way out to find an available messenger.

-

Sakura was walking back to her apartment when a chuunin appeared just a few feet away from her.

"Miss Sakura, the Hokage wishes to see you! It's urgent that you must come with me!" He was tall and small built as he eyed Sakura.

"Alright, I'll come…" She answered.

Then they were off to the Hokage's office.

-

The knock came and Sakura walked in.

"You called for me Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Tsunade was busying her self with paper works as Sakura walked in. The blond woman looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I did! Give me a minute and I'll let you in with everything…" She said and went back to her paper work.

Sakura went to the window and watched the snowfall from the sky. Closing her eyes as her memory reminded her where her three men have gone off to their mission.

" – kura…?"

She snapped up and turned to face the Hokage who was now standing beside her.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama…" She lowered her head in shame, "I was a few miles away just now…"

Tsunade smiled and patted her back, "Don't worry about but don't do that during any missions… It's dangerous!"

Sakura nodded and put all of her attention on her, "What is so urgent that you sent for me?"

Tsunade looked away and found the snowfall interesting.

"Well, a group of team that I've assigned will be returning home today and I was hoping that you would meet them half way and escort them back here…" The blond woman started, "They will be reaching the border in 2 hours and 30 minutes…"

Sakura sighed and then nodded, 'Just an escort mission…"

"Also, Sakura…"

The girl looked up to her.

"There's a password…" Tsunade smiled, "You know which one…"

Sakura blinked at the woman before her but nodded anyway.

"I'll be ready and head out in 30mins…" Sakura bowed and left the room.

A few minutes after she left. Shizume walked in the room.

"You did not tell her?" the black haired woman asked.

Tsunade smiled, "Nope, I'll let her deal with them once they've reached the border…"

"Beside, she's a smart girl… She'll figure it out before she reached the meeting point…"

Shizume grinned, "Well, it's you after all, who nursed her from who she is now…"

Tsunade shook her head, "It's because of 'them' that she have reached this far… I only lend a helping hand but it was all her effort and determination that got her this far…"

Shizume didn't say a word after that but also looked outside the window to watch the snowfall.

"It will be a white Christmas this year…" Tsunade's smile grew wider.

-

Ino watched her best friend get into gear into her Jounin uniform.

"I'm surprise thou," Ino started, "An escort mission? 3 days before Christmas?"

Sakura have put on her gloved and kunai patch, "It's nothing… beside it's only from the border to back…"

Ino scratched her chin, "It's fishy…"

Sakura chuckled, "What can be fishy about it?"

"Well, she said that 'a group that was coming home from there mission' so it's a little strange…" Ino pointed out, "There was 3 group that the Hokage have sent out to a mission… 1 group came home about a year ago but two haven't…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino had a point but she wasn't about to raise her hopes up, "Well, we just have to see which group and I got to go now!"

"Well, ok! Come see me when you get back, ok?" Ino smiled at her.

"Yes, yes! I'll see you in a few hours!" Sakura waved and then she was gone.

-

Sakura was making her way to the border. It was a chilly day but Sakura enjoyed the cool breeze brush her hair as she moves from tree to tree. She was already half way when Ino's words came back to her.

'Come on, it's not like it's that suspicious…' Sakura thought, 'I mean if 'they' were coming home, Tsunade would have told me… or maybe…'

She stopped and went through everything in her mind.

'Tsunade would not have requested for me if it wasn't that important… would she?' She asked her self, 'I mean, she would have said something, right?'

But then again, Tsunade would always surprise her with everything she do anyway so why was this any different?

Something inside Sakura turned. She was nervous and she felt anticipated by all this. It was slowly coming together but she mentally kicks her self.

'Come on Sakura, focus!' She made her self move again towards the border, 'Don't get your hopes up just yet!'

The pink haired jounin continued her way trying her best not to get excited but failed miserably.

-

Tsunade have sent them a message to wait for their escort at the border, which they grunted disapprovingly.

"Man, we could be home by now!" the blond haired man grunted, "What is she thinking sending an escort to us?"

"Leave it be for now and we will ask her later when we reach home, Naruto!" the black haired boy answered, "It's just an escort…"

Sasuke was walking beside his best friend who frowned at the idea. The third member was just a few feet behind them, reading his well-known-perverted-book. The boys looked back.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Naruto asked the masked man.

Kakashi looked up from his book, the lower part of his face was still covered by his mask and his Kohona band covered his left eye.

"It's just an escort Naruto, it's not a big deal!" Kakashi answered and returned to read his book.

The boys just shook their heads and continued to walk towards the meeting point.

"Come on, I want to get there soon!" Naruto jumped away using his charka with Sasuke and Kakashi following him behind.

-

Sakura have arrived at the border, waiting for the group who she supposes to escort back home. She was sitting on the highest tree looking forward of any sign of movement when the rest of her senses was on alert to her surrounding.

'They're be here soon now…' She looked up to the sky; it was still daylight and she was sure they would reach Kohona before 7p.m if any luck that her party isn't late.

Taken a long deep breath and let it out slowly, she then notices a flicker of charka coming her way and stood up.

Fixing her eyes on the point where she felt the charka was coming from with her hand reaching to her kunai patch just incase it was an enemy. Then she saw shadows coming towards her; three, and they were coming fast.

"Hmm… too fast for comfort…" Sakura then set up wire traps a few feet behind her just incase the three strangers didn't stop, "Just in case…"

-

Naruto felt someone just a few feet away from him as he came closer to the border.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

Sasuke just nodded as he also noticed it, "It seem that would be our escort…"

Kakashi just kept on reading his book but he also took notice, "On your guard just in case…"

Both boys nodded.

-

They continued to approach the border and remain alert that they didn't took notice of the familiar pink hair dancing in the air. The boys covered their whole head and face with a mask.

The kunoichi also didn't take notice of the three familiar boys that was coming towards her, covering her self with a mask, she jumps off the tree she was in and stood in the way.

The three Jounins stopped and gotten ready for any attacks until the voice called out to them.

"State your name and allegiances!" The kunoichi called out.

"We swore our allegiance to the Fifth Hokage and Leaf!" The three men answered.

"Our name is no business of yours, kunoichi…" It was Kakashi who realized their escort was a female, "Lead us home…"

Sakura took a moment and remembered what Tsunade have said, the password. But only her and the other team 7 members know this password. She hesitated for a moment.

'Oh well, if they don't answer it means they're the other group…' Sakura took a deep breath, "What lays behind the mountain in the south of fire that everyone fears to cross?"

There it was, the moment of truth.

All 3 men's eyes were fixed on the masked girl and for the first time, they took notice of her eyes.

'Green…' they all thought.

Kakashi chuckled, it was all coming together, he straighten up and put both of his hand on his pocket, "Freedom, what lays behind the south of fire which everyone fear to cross because of all the obstacles they have to face…"

Sakura gasped, she dropped her hands as the man who spoke pulled off his mask. Revealing his all familiar white hair, masked face and headband covering his left eye. Next was a black haired boy with his familiar smirk and the last was the blond boys with his wide smile. They have realized who it was after the question was asked.

The kunoichi let out the breath she was holding. Ripping off her own mask as threw her self to the closet body in front of her, which was the white haired man.

"Your all home!" Sakura sobbed, "Your home!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and wrapped his arms around the girl, "We missed you too Sakura…"

Naruto rested his chin on her right shoulder, "We got reckless and finished the mission as quick as possible just to see you!"

Sasuke chuckled and patted her head, "What he means is that we forced ourselves to the enemies base just to get home… to be home with you again…"

Sakura was touched, tears filled her green eyes she sobbed buried her face on Kakashi's shirt, and "I was so worried that I'll never see you guys again I was lonely without you three!"

Kakashi rubbed a hand on her back, trying the sooth the crying girl in his arms, "Shhhh… calm down Sakura…"

"We won't leave you all alone again…" Naruto assured her with a smile.

"Calm down, dry your tears and let's go home…" Sasuke gave her the softness look in his eyes.

"Sakura…" Kakashi titled here chin to face him, "We're home…"

With that, Sakura couldn't fight back the tears. She let it flow and they remained like that for a while before heading home.

As they made their way home, it was the first time for the past 3 years that Sakura feel complete. Yeah, it was going to be a white Christmas this year but this time. She won't celebrate it alone, her boys were home.

"Guys…" Sakura started without stopping.

"Yeah?" It was Naruto who answered.

"Welcome home…" She smiled at them.

The boys just smiled and didn't answer, they know already and so does she.

-

The Hokage have made preparations and pulled some strings to pull it off, it was going to be an early celebration. Everyone who was anybody was there and all the town folks were invited. It was going to be a party of the year.

Tsunade looked out from her office window as she felt them coming closer, the sun have set and everything was finished.

"A Merry Christmas To You, Sakura…" Tsunade smiled wider as she saw them approached the gate of Kohona with everyone waiting for them.

They were surrounded with friends who were closet to a family. At long last, the boys of team 7 were home. Where they belong.

End…

* * *

Author: Ok, this was a very LONG story! I hope that I didn't cause any confusion to anyone, it's a one shot! My grammar needs work, I understand but please, I hope you understand that English is not my 1st language and this is my very first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it! Review is appreciated very much! 


End file.
